Silver and Green
by upintheclouds007
Summary: There is a girl who walks the halls at Hogwarts that not many know, and she holds a dangerous secret that could make or break Albus Dumbledores' plans for the famous Harry Potter. Added to Chapter 11. Sorry for the slow progress...
1. Chapter 1

_Fixed some story line mistakes! Thanks for all your patience!(: Once again my first story so enjoy!_

CHLOE

The train had just left the station as we made our way back to the Slytherin cart. Pansy Parkinson was going on and on about her parents newest project with magical treats and Blaise was giving her such big goo goo eyes it made me sick. The upcoming year was bound to be a good one, no more Umbridge, which already was making my spirits soar. She favored most of the kids in my house so they liked her, but personally I thought she was a perfectly horrid witch. I was in my Sixth year and couldn't wait to be team Captain for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was determined to lead our team to victory this year.

As we made our way through the Gryffindor cart, just one away from our own, we were met by hisses and boos. One boy shoved in front of us blocking our passageway through.

"Hey sweetheart," He spit at me,

"Let me through." I replied coldly,

"Sure I will. For a kiss." He snickered,

"Please just move." I replied, he leaned into my face really close and whispered in my ear,

"Make me."

That was it; I wasn't going to take this anymore. I was just about to bring out my wand when all of the sudden a clear voice rang out from one of the carts behind us,

"Let her through Seamus," I whipped around to face him. But was caught mid sentence as I realized who it was. Harry Potter. His jet black hair was quite unruly but in a handsome way. He green eyes were piercing and I felt as if he could see right through me. He stood there with confidence and I knew he wouldn't back down. Be grudgingly the boy named Seamus moved and Pansy snapped me out of my daze by shoving me through.

"Bloody Gryffindors." I scoffed, and the others snickered in agreement. I took my place in the back seats of the trolley away from the others was just getting comfortable when someone called to me.

"Fullmer is it?" I looked up,

"It is, and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand to me and I took it. But instead of shaking it he pulled me up from my chair and guided me over to where he was sitting.

"Move" he said to one of the girls, and grumpily she stood up and moved over to a table across the way. He sat down and beckoned me to do the same. Draco was a lengthy kid with a light sun kissed tan from over the summer. He had white blonde hair that was getting more and more disheveled as he ran his hands through it. His eyes were steely gray and beautiful, which made it hard to look away. We had met before but not officially, we were both on the Quidditch team.

"So…" he said coolly, "How long have you been going here? I haven't seen you before."

"Maybe you just haven't been looking hard enough." I replied coyly. He laughed and it rang out loud and clear.

"Too true I must admit." He replied smoothly and kicked up his legs, "Although not that many pretty girls pass under my radar." His eyes gleamed with mischief as he said this and I found myself yet again blushing.

"Lets just say I am a late bloomer."

"Don't matter when it happened." He snickered. The conversation seemed to last for hours and the longer it went the more comfortable I became with Draco Malfoy. After all, what harm had he done me? The least I could do is open up to him a little bit.

My eyes flew open as a loud screech came from the trains' wheels as it came to a stop. I must have fallen asleep…

"You awake? My shoulder was starting to fall asleep." Malfoy said to me drowsily, he must have dozed off also.

"Yeah sorry about that." I said truly, I cursed myself under my breath. How embarrassing.

"Nah, it was worth it." He winked at me, "We are here by the way."

"Awesome!" I jumped up from my seat happy to have a way out. "Thanks." Was all I managed to spurt out before I scurried away, it wasn't that I was trying to be rude. In all honesty I was just so happy to be back at the castle.

The exit was so crowded that I was literally pressed up against everyone around me. I could feel the energy pulsating, and my heart was pounding at a million miles per hour. Finally here! In all my excitement I wasn't paying attention and my foot slipped through the gap between the train and the platform. A sharp pain shot up my leg as my shin collided with the cement. I let out a small gasp and felt the bone crunch as all my weight pushed it into the edge. Stars popped into my vision and I felt like I was going to pass out the pain was so great. Nobody seemed to notice they just surged on by trampling me into the ground. Tears poured from my eyes, and I couldn't help but be a little bit bitter, of course this would be happening to me…

"Move!" A deep growly voice called, one that I recognized easily,

"Hagrid…" I gasped and tears spilled down my face.

"Hey kid," He said as he gently pulled me up and into his arms. "Bet'r get you to Madam Pomfrey's as fast as possible, what do you say?"

I slowly closed my eyes and nodded. The carriage ride to the castle couldn't have taken more than fifteen minutes but it felt like eternity. Every little bump sent a wave of hot pain up my leg. When we finally made it to the hospital wing I was barely conscious of what was happening anymore. I felt them lie me down on a bed and everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY**

"Harry!" Ron shouted at me,

"Yeah, sorry, what?" I stuttered, and winced at the sharp pain in my nose. Hermione rolled her eyes at me obviously exasperated. I kept doing that. I couldn't get that darn girl out of my mind. I stuffed a role in my mouth so I had an excuse for not adding to whatever Ron and Hermione were bickering about now. I don't know why I stood up for her; the unspoken rule between houses was you protected your own. And Slytherins were by far the cruelest out of the four; by all accounts I should have let her fend for herself, and Ron wouldn't let me forget it either. But there was something about her…I couldn't quite explain it, so when Hermione and Ron asked me later why, I just shrugged. Because I honestly didn't know. I guess one of the reasons it was bothering me was because I had never seen her before. There were loads of Slytherins I didn't know but I had at least seen them before. This girl was a complete mystery to me. Ron and Hermione had started arguing whether a potions class or a double History of magic lesson would be worse. So I decided to retire early, the sorting had basically managed to put me to sleep anyways. As I was walking to my dorms I bumped into the one and only Malfoy.

"Potter!" He barked at me,

"Look if you wanted advice on your hair I already told you, you need to grow some first." I spun around to face him.

"Oh are we being brave today Potter?" He sneered,

"Look I'm really not in the mood today, but if you keep pushing me I will not hesitate to jinx you."

"As if you could…" he sneered but obviously less sure of himself, so for the fun of it I whipped my wand out at him. He jumped backwards so fast that he crashed into Crab and Goyle and they all sprawled to the ground in a heap. I wasn't about to stick around and see what was coming next, the first day hadn't even started yet, and it was way too early for a detention. I jogged down the corridor that led up to the Gryffindor common room when all the sudden out of the corner I caught a glimpse of a door that looked all too familiar from last year.

"The Room of Requirement…" I whispered. I ran to it before it could disappear and slipped inside. It looked just like the Gryffindor common room with large coaches and a hearty fireplace, but instead of just Scarlet and Gold themed it was decorated with all sorts of different things. Green and silver ribbons were strewn across the mantle along with Chuddly Cannon posters. Old daily prophet Issues were pinned to the walls, and I recognized a Quibbler issue from last year, my face plastered to the front of it. A shelf was against a wall straight across from me, a large collection of books stuffed inside of it. It was obvious that whomever this place belonged too they were in dire need for more space for them all. The place was cozy and relaxing, it smelled like spiced pumpkin and holly berries, and I couldn't help but want to just stay here and relax. I reached behind me and closed the door with a loud snap. Someone whipped around the corner and before I knew it I was staring at the tip of a wand.

"I-I'm…Hey." I said dumbly, mostly stunned at the sudden change in mood. I followed the point of the wand up to their face. I was that girl I saw in the train. She had long brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail away from her face; her large hazel eyes were narrowed at me, but they were also full of curiosity.

"How did you get in here?"

"I don't know, I walked. I guess. Who are you?" I was too flustered to really know what was happening, "I'm sorry, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I held out my hand to her and slowly she lowered her wand slowly and took it.

"Chloe Fullmer. We have never met, officially I guess."

"No I don't think so, I didn't mean to scare you, my bad. I just was surprised to see the door open to the Room of Requirement and I was curious." I admitted,

"You know about this place? I thought I was the only one…" She sounded disappointed.

"No you are! At least for this part of it, the thing is, it's a secret room the castle provides for students who are in need. I used it last year for…" I trailed off, I didn't know if I could trust this girl quite yet. But it didn't matter because Chloe finished my sentence for me.

"For Dumbledore's army."

"Yeah…" How did Chloe know that? And as if reading my thoughts she answered,

"Trust me. Umbridge made it everyone's business to know that." And she made a face at the mention of the old headmistresses name.

"Guessing you weren't much of a fan." I laughed, and to my surprise she laughed along with me.

"Who was honestly?"

"Well I can name a few." I said, giving a pointed look at her green robes. I half expected her to get offended and say something to retort. Instead however she gave me a calculated look.

"Have you ever liked someone because they give you what you want? Even if they are cruel to everyone else." I nodded inspite of myself.

"But you didn't."

"Yeah well I think there is more to me than you think. Lets just say if she really knew me, she wouldn't have been so kind. No matter my house." She laugh lightly.

"Touché." I concurred, "So what is this place anyways?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Chloe looked around and crossed over to the fireplace, flopping down on the couch. I followed and sat on the chair across from her.

"Seems you know more about it than I do, and I discovered it my first year here." She said while furrowing her brow.

"Yeah sounds about right." I was going to ask her why she found it. What had she been looking for, but then decided against it. It seemed too personal. The evening was winding down fast, and I felt my eyes start to droop.

"I've got to go." I said, but the second it left my mouth I wished I could have taken it back, I was so comfortable here. Chloe nodded glancing at the window and the setting sun. I stood up and was walking to the door when I heard her call my name,

"Potter!" I whipped around, "Will you please keep this place a secret?" I smiled at her.

"Course Fullmer! What kind of person would I be otherwise?" And with that I skipped out of the room, with a big stupid grin on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHLOE**

I woke up with a feeling of dread in my stomach and for a while I couldn't remember why. Then it hit me…

"My room…" I gasped, someone knows about my room, Harry Potter knows about my room. The rest of the morning all the way down until breakfast I was cursing myself for letting someone find out about it. How could I have been so careless? As I was heading up the stairs I was so distracted that I didn't notice someone walking in the other direction, and ran straight into Draco Malfoy. My bag tore open and all my new books went cascading around everywhere on the newly polished tile.

"Oh my gosh Fullmer I'm sorry!" He said sincerely, and started bending down to pick them up.

"Don't worry about it." I retorted highly embarrassed about the whole thing, and started to pick them up with him.

"No really, I feel bad. Are you okay?" He asked, wrinkling his brow up at me.

"Honestly I have two older brothers, I've had worse trust me!" I laughed out loud, and allowed him a smile.

"Well okay," he said coyly with a twinkle in his eyes, "The least you could allow me to do is mend your bag though." I tried to protest but he swiped it out of my hands before I could stop him.

"Malfoy!" I laughed at him, "I am not helpless!"

"Oh trust me I know." He said winking at me, and with a wave of his wand the bottom of the bag stitched itself right back up. He tossed it back at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, inspecting the bottom of it.

"Is it too sloppy a job?" He questioned me, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Eh…" I said, teasing him, "I could have done better."

"Oh really?" he laughed and set the rest of my books back in the bag for me.

"Yeah, you missed a spot." I giggled and flounced down the hallway.

"Oy! Where you going?"

"To breakfast you idiot! I am gonna be late thanks to you!"

"Wow!" he said, smiling like an idiot, but it was adorable. "Wait! I am coming with you!"

"Weren't you going somewhere?" I questioned,

"Yeah," he admitted, "But it can wait." And he followed me to the breakfast hall. We took our seats next to Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. We had just started eating when Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand in the air, requesting for the attention of all the students. Immediately the ease from before vanished. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy all wriggled uncomfortably in their chairs.

"You guys alright?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Fine." They mumbled. I whistled and turned my attention back to my hash browns. Which were incredibly delicious, and raised my respect for house elves by ten fold. Our schedules were finally handed out and I whooped as I realized my first class was Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Best first period!" I said smiling widely. The others grabbed my at paper and we exchanged groans and cheers for certain classes.

"Not fair!" Pansy complained, "You three are all together for first and I am stuck with Professor Binns!"

"Maybe if you had passed your OWLS last year…" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face. She made a face, and we all snatched up our stuff and made our way off to start the day.

I sat in the corner with the other Slytherins. Blaise and Goyle were already debating on whose team would win the cup this year.

"I swear if Gryffindor does again…" Malfoy started when all of them started to file in.

"Speak of the devil…" I scoffed, and the others laughed in agreement. We started to take our seats and I chose to sit by Draco. We were about the third row back and across the center divider was Hermione, Ron and Harry. I smiled in spite of myself and turned away.

Snape strode to the front of the classroom, his usual smirk on his face was filled with delight. Of course we all knew why, he had been aiming for this job for ages but had always been stuck as potions master. None of us could dream up why. He started the routine start of school lecture and slowly I found my eyes drifting to catch a glance at Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**HARRY**

I can feel her looking at me, I want to meet her gaze but something holds me back. I wait until she turns back to the front and then allow myself a glance. She is wearing her hair down and straight today and falls softly on her shoulders, Her robes are normal and black but of course with a small green trim on the edges. She is sitting next to Malfoy, and as I watch them a jealousy rises into my stomach that I didn't think I had. She seems to be enjoying the conversation, I force myself to look away at my textbook and Snape's voice snaps me back to reality.

"We will be splitting into pairs… perhaps it would be best if I chose for you." He sneered. "How about… Weasley and Blaise, Granger and Malfoy, Blare and Longbottom…" He went on forever, and after a little bit he seemed to remember that he hadn't paired me yet.

"Potter, I think it is time for a challenger don't you? You can pair up with Fullmer." Challenger? Ron smirked next to me.

"I'd like to see her disarm you..." he whispered.

"I'll go easy," I teased back, "She's kinda cute."

"Oh come on. She is a Slytherin, there is no way I would ever go easy on her. No matter her looks." He laughed, "At least you got her. Honestly me and Hermione are worse off by far!"

"Hermione and I!" Hermione hissed at him.

"Oh leave it alone!" Ron retorted, Snape waved his hand for us to pair up and we gathered up all our stuff.

"Oy!" I waved at Chloe and she headed over,

"Hey!" She said happily, and set her books on top of one of the desks.

"Wands out! Practice disarming first." Snape drawled, sounding bored. He waved his wand and all the desks parted against the walls, all of our stuff with it. Chloe drew her wand out and faced me.

"Do you want to go first or do you want me to?" she asked.

"I dont care." I said honestly, "I will I guess." She took a step back and held out her wand out at arms length. I disarmed her about six times before we switched places. She had just started on me when Neville's wand flew across the room, almost hitting Seamus in the face and Snape called for us all to stop.

"In a real duel, you wouldn't have your opponent holding their wand out for you to jinx," he began. "So we are going to start real duels, however we will be only using spells that cause **no** lasting damage. Shall we have an example?" He gazed around the room at us, "No volunteers?" I exchanged a nervous glance with Ron. "Potter, how about you and Fullmer?"

Everyone cleared the center of the room and we made our way to the middle of the classroom.

"Ready?" She asked, a smile danced across her lips, and she nervously flipped her wand around in her fingers.

"When you are." I responded, I was trying to decide whether to take it easy on her or not when the spell hit me. Hard. I flew backwards and smacked against the stacked desks. The air was knocked out of me and my head spun. All the Slytherins whooped with approval. I stood up slowly gripping the wall for support, pain screaming almost as loud as my humiliation. I had made up my mind. I flipped my body around and raised my wand. "Stupefy!"

She was launched off the ground and spun around before hitting the ground again and skidding across the floor. This time it was Gryffindors turn to cheer. It didn't last long however, because she was up off the ground faster than I thought she would be. I managed to block the first spell but the second one caught me across the face. It wasn't quite as painful as the first, but it still sent me, once again, clattering to the floor! I shoved myself up onto my knees, but before I could even collect myself my wand flew out of my hand and into hers. I was left defenseless staring down at the end of her wand.

"Well well well, looks like you have a fair competitor Potter." Snape sneered, and all the Slytherins shouted with glee.

"That was a perfect example, thank you Fullmer." Snape continued. The bell cut him off . "We will continue this tomorrow. Read chapters 1-10 in your books."

I stood up and Neville ran over to me clutching my bag to his chest.

"Here you go Harry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I growled and took my things from him, "Thanks Neville."

"Course Harry! Do you want any-" I left before he could finish, and ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione ran to meet me,

"Fine." I grumbled "Honestly I just can't believe Chloe got the better of me, I-" But Ron interrupted me,

"Chloe? You know her name? Honestly I wouldn't have bothered..." I laughed, it felt good to have something against her. Even if she didn't totally deserve it.

"Harry!" Someone called through the in between class crowd. I turned around to face Chloe, she was flustered from running to catch me.

"I-" She gasped, "I just wanted to make sure you-we have no hard feelings yeah?"

I instantly felt sheepish for making fun of her earlier, "Yeah no hard feelings. But next time I won't go easy on you." I answered shortly. She wrinkled her forehead at me in response to my shortness. But I ignored her and turned around with Ron and Hermione. I heard her stomp away in frustration when Hermione turned on me,

"Harry she did not deserve that just because you got your ego hurt! At least **she** was trying to see of you were all right!"

"Hermione…" I started but trailed off because I knew she was right. Ron however was less convinced.

"She deserves what ever she had coming to her! Thats all I got to say…"

"Ronald!" Hermione started but was cut short as we entered the Herbology classroom and were greeted by the smell of rotting fertilizer.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHLOE**

I was congratulated for beating Harry more times than I cared to count, and honestly more than I deserved. After all the duel wasn't all that intense, I had been in worse. Nevertheless the word spread through the school like a wildfire and soon people I vaguely recognized were coming over and patting me on the back. But I couldn't shake how rude Harry had been afterward, maybe Gryffindors were all as stuck up as everyone said there were. The thought disappointed me.

History of Magic was as boring as ever, but I kept myself entertained by passing notes to Draco and Pansy. Professor Binns had given us assigned seats with the Ravenclaws so I was stuck sitting next to a small girl with blonde curly hair who kept squeaking in fright every time I asked her a question or even turned slightly in her direction. So that ontop of everything else made the class near unbearable. Until however Pansy was sent to out of class for jinxing a girl named Luna Lovegood into writing "I am a weirdo." down on her paper over and over again. The whole slytherin class couldn't stop laughing, and though I felt slightly bad for her it felt good to laugh at something. Finally the bell rang out and we all departed to lunch, as Draco and I headed over to our table I spotted Harry across the hall with other Gryffindors, he looked back at me but when I tried to lock my gaze with his he turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why is he ignoring me? What did I do? By the time dinner rolled around my anger had boiled up to it's maximum. So that when I saw him walking alone to the Great Hall I grabbed him and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom.

"What are you-" He protested, but I cut him off.

"Look I know I don't know you that well yet but… did I do something to offend you? Because ever since first you have been completely... r-rude!" I started to realize how stupid I sounded,

"No, it's nothing okay." He started again, but I was too frustrated to listen.

"No! Why would you do that?" I questioned him, referring to earlier after our defense against the Dark Arts Class."

"I don't know..I-" he stuttered and then went quiet averting my gaze.

"Oh just never mind!" I spat at him and instead of going to dinner I marched to the kitchen and stole a couple rolls from some reluctant house elves. And then headed down to the dungeons, too infuriated to think straight.

I plopped myself down in front of the fireplace on one of the long green couches, and stuffed my face with the warm rolls. Even when I was angry I could help but be immensely grateful for good food, the rolls were warm and fluffy but crisp on the outside. They had cooked it perfectly like usual.

"You alright?" a familiar voice called from the dormitory entrance,

"Ugh Draco I honestly just want to be left alone!" I snapped back wincing at how rude it sounded, but I didn't take it back. It was the truth.

"Well so did I so I figured we could be alone together, if you know what I mean." He persisted, I rolled my eyes and sat up peering over the couch at him.

"And what made you think that was a good idea." I said sarcastically,

"Well the fact that we have a History of Magic test to study for and a Potions chapter to read." He smiled at me mischievously, and butterflies rose in my stomach.

"If you insist…" I laughed giving him a mock bow, "And since when have you ever studied for history of magic?" He shrugged and sat down on the floor in front of me, bag in hand. "Wait, let me go get my stuff."

"No it's okay, you can use some of mine." I accepted his offer and lowered myself down beside him. We studied for a good hour and then decided we should probably start on the Potions chapter. People slowly trickled in from dinner, but most of them headed up to their dorms right away. Draco had been doing the whole thing in a irish accent and by the time we had finished the reading I could not stop laughing, tears rolled down my face and I gasped for air! By that time mostly everyone else was already in bed leaving us alone in the Common Room. He smiled at me, "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Loads." I said blushing slightly, he stared at me his eyes locked on mine, "It getting late." I said, trying to break the silence but only succeeding at making myself look like an idiot.

"I know." he answered quietly leaning his head towards me slightly. My heart was suddenly beating way louder than it had been only seconds ago. "Chloe…" He started leaning in even closer, until our foreheads were touching. I could feel his chest heaving air in and through his lungs.

"What…?" I whispered back not knowing what else to say.

He laughed quietly, "You have some of the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." For some unknown reason this really hit me, I smiled at him and could feel a blush rush up to my cheeks. "Thanks." I laughed awkwardly, and this time pressed my forehead harder against his. He was looking at me intently now, glancing from my face to my lips and back again.

"I-" I started but was cut short as he leaned in, my heart leaped up into my throat and I closed my eyes. His lips were soft and gentle, and they brushed against my own. He smelled like musty pine trees and cologne. I brought my hand up to his face tracing along his jawline and then back into his hair, the other rested on his chest. His hands were at the small of my back pulling me closer to him, giving me support, without which I doubt I would have been as secure. His stubble rubbed against my face as his lips touched mine, but softly not wanting to go in too fast. The clock chimed midnight and he pulled away in a hurry.

"Sorry!" He gasped, "I-I have to go…"

"What?" I demanded in shock, he stood up and grabbed his backpack,

"I can't tell you! Sorry! I'm really sorry!" And then he just dashed up and out of the Slytherin Dormitory. I stood up angrily wanting to shout at him but I didn't know what to say. I was confused and now even more angry than I was before! I ran up into the girls dormitory and screamed into my pillow tears streaming down my face for the second time that night. I laid there crying for awhile until I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I got up early to get in the showers, I was running on like four hours of sleep but I didn't feel like talking to anyone much less seeing them. As soon as I was done getting ready, with a fresh pair of robes pulled on over my clothes I rushed to the room of requirement. Breakfast wouldn't start for another hour and I wanted to maybe get in some alone time. As usual the minute I turned around the corner thinking about it a large brass door stood proud in the deserted hallway. As I pulled open the door the smell of homemade chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air, making my mouth water. Over the years I had discovered the stipulations with the room of requirement, such as there can only be one at a time, (I found this out through not being able to access it most of last year thanks to the DA), it could not make food appear either. As I walked into the room I was careful this time to check the hallway before shutting the door behind me. I threw myself down in front of the fireplace and reached for my journal which I always left under one of the couch cushions. My parents had always strongly encouraged me to keep a regular diary on what was going on in my life, and although I wasn't very regular about writing I figured I'd write in it whenever something big happened. I clicked my favorite pen open which I kept tucked in the bindings and began…


	6. Chapter 6

**HARRY**

The next couple of days flew by and before I knew it, it was Friday. We were on our way to Defense against the Dark Arts, and Ron and Hermione were actually getting along today, which was a refreshing change. We entered the classroom and took our usual seats in the back of the classroom. Lately Snape had been having us take notes and making us listen to his strenuous lectures which gave us tons of homework, but left me less opportunities of getting humiliated. However when we entered the classroom all the desks were piled against the sides of the room and my heart sank.

"Hey Potter!" Draco sneered, as he entered the classroom, "Ready to get your face turned inside out?" The whole class went silent, listening in to what I would say back.

"Certainly not by you." I spat, then another voice cut through the quiet classroom from the doorway.

"Draco, why don't you learn to keep your mouth shut before Potter decides to do it for you." I spun in surprise to see who spoke.. It was Chloe. She didn't even look at me however, she just kept walking, her silky ponytail trailing behind her, until she was all the way on the other side of the classroom with her giggling friends. Every student was in shock and if possible it was even more silent than before. None of the slytherins dared to mouth off Malfoy. And to make things weirder, he didn't even have a retort. For the first time ever Draco Malfoy looked actually hurt by her comment. Everything ended abruptly when Snape swept his way to the front of the classroom his robes billowing behind him.

"Today we will be practicing our nonverbal spells once again. We did this before but you will have more practice time today." He drawled, "You may pick your partners, begin." He rolled his eyes as the last words came out and instantly we paired up. Ron and I quickly jumped together leaving Hermione with Neville which I almost felt bad about…

"Who should go first?" Ron questioned me. I shrugged.

"You can." I answered and positioned myself in a defensive stance. Like usual Hermione within the first couple minutes had managed to jinx Neville without a single word. The rest of us were struggling and Ron looked as if he might pass out from lack of oxygen he was focusing so intently. However out of the corner of my eye I saw a Slytherin girl get hit by a knockback jinx, and without even looking I knew exactly who the jinxer was. I stole a glance at her but she was not paying attention. For the past couple of days it had been like this. Awkward glances and the silent treatment. I probably deserved it but I refused to admit it to anyone.

I turned to Ron, "I think I felt my toes tingle that time!" I lied.

He beamed, "Really?" And I couldn't help but laugh at how happy he seemed. We took turns back and forth jinxing each other, or at least trying to. And finally the bell rang signaling the end of class. On our way to herbology Ron and I discussed the plans for Quidditch tryouts while Hermione tagged along with her nose in a text book.

"Harry," Ron persisted, "don't you think you could pull a few strings for me...?"

Hermione shot us an outraged look. "That's cheating! And could get Harry kicked off as team captain!"

Ron mumbled something inaudible and we turned back to Professor Sprout who was explaining the living requirements for Mandrakes. Which I had had plenty of negative experiences with before.

Class drug by and soon we were on our way to dinner. Ron and I practically gorged ourselves and then headed up to bed. Hermione stayed downstairs claiming she had studying to do. Ron fell asleep right away but I couldn't get comfortable. Pretty soon I found myself climbing back out of bed and pulling out my father's old cloak. I didn't even know where I was headed, just that I needed some fresh air. I snuck down the dormitory stairs and out into the common room. I slowly opened the fat ladys portrait and got a hiccup in response but she was still fast asleep. I made my way down into the main hall, heart thumping loudly in my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHLOE**

I had grown up with brothers and so boy drama was my specialty. I knew that you couldn't take things too personal and that holding onto things only made you more angry when you find out that they don't remember what happened in the slightest. Not to mention I had way bigger issues to deal with at the moment then hormones. These thoughts were spiraling through my head during History of Magic while I was twirling my wand. All the sudden a bang went off in class and I jumped three feet out of my seat and out of habit shouted, "Protego!" The charm shot across the classroom and hit a Ravenclaw girl with dark curly hair square in the face. She toppled over backwards out of her seat, landing flat on her back, out cold. The classroom was silent. Not even the slytherins dared to snicker.

"Detention Fullmer! What the blazes was that?" Professor Binns squeaked as he ran across the room to assist the girl. I jumped up in shock.

"I'm sorry! I-I was startled!" I ran to help him get her up from the ground, her head lolled to the side.

"So you shot a shield across the room?" He demanded, "Ten points from Slytherin!" And with that he had to two kids next to her escort the girl out to the hospital wing, following in their wake. My heart sank, detention? There goes my spotless record. I grabbed my books and without another word stormed from the room. The bell was about to ring and I wasn't going to sit around for another five minutes just to be gawked at. I headed down to the lunch room and took my usual spot as of late, down on the end of the table away from Draco and his posse. I pulled out my Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and began to read, anything to keep from talking to anyone. Pretty soon the students started to file in the usual chatter following them. To my surprise Draco came and sat down next to me.

"Do you want to study with me tonight?" He asked, glancing left and right as he did so.

"No." I replied without even looking up at him.

"Why not?" He turned to me genuinely puzzled by my response.

"Because," I said slamming my book shut, "I just finished."

"Well how about I meet you at Hogsmeade, in the Threes Broomsticks. We can talk it over with a butterbeer." He winked at me and I bit back a smile.

"I hope you know you're a really big prat." I snickered,

"Oh totally! I am enough of a prat that I am going to make you help me study." He laughed, "See you tonight Fullmer!" He stood up and hurried back to the rest of his friends, before I could tell him no. I scoffed at him my mouth wide open, but he was too charming to say no to. I started to pack up my homework when an owl landed in front of me sticking out its leg. I untied the note and it flew back up and out the top window. I rolled open the parchment and my previous excitement disapperated.

Detention tonight at five o'clock, in my office. P.S. You might want to apologize toSarah Larson. -Professor Binns

I glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and my heart sunk. She was there talking with her friends, she looked fine. Maybe a little green but at least I knew I hadn't done any lasting damage. I cleaned up my stuff and headed over to the table. My stomach churned and I felt like I was going to barf. Ten more feet, I could just turn around now? Too late, I approached the table. I didn't even need to say anything they were all already staring daggers at me. It was weird enough to have someone from a different house approach your table. But it was especially weird if they were from Slytherin, not to mention what I had done did not make things any easier...

"Can I help you?" A boy blurted out, from down the table. He was short with spiky brown hair and giant buckteeth. Fortunately his sass gave me some fire, I stared him down.

"Well I certainly didn't come here for you." I glanced around to Sarah, "Can I talk to you?" She shrugged and got up from her seat, looking a little nervous. I walked down and out of earshot of her friends. She followed behind me but kept her distance.

"I am really sorry, I never meant to hurt you." I blurted it out fast in hopes maybe then it would all just be over with faster.

"Huh?" I sighed in frustration, and resisted the temptation to scream.

"I'm sorry." I said it, pronouncing every syllable.

"It's okay." She sighed,

"No really I-what?" My breath caught mid-sentence.

"I forgive you?" She laughed, "I mean there's a lump on my forehead but other than that no harm done."

"Alright." I said feeling slightly suspicious, "You're definitely not a Slytherin."

"Thank heavens for that!" She laughed and then went very pale, seemingly noticing that she had just insulted me. "N-not that there is anything wrong with being a Slytherin! I just I don't think it would fit me if you know what I mean…"

I laughed this time, "It's fine! I am glad your okay…" I smiled at her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She answered, a smirk on her lips, then she ran back to her table and I hurried down to the dungeons. Just upon arrival I realized what time it was, I cursed under my breath and headed back up to Professor Binns office. His door was shut when I got there and so I rapped on it a couple of times. No answer. I pushed against the door and it swung open silently. There was some whispering coming from his office. It sounded heated so naturally I wanted to know what it was about. I walked across the classroom careful not to make a noise. I crept closer to the door and hid myself in the shadows of it. To my surprise I realized that neither voices were Binns, I shut my eyes in concentration. Snape, yes one of them was definitely Snape. Then I recognized the second and gasped, "Dumbledor…" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**HARRY**

I could barely keep my eyes open, the past couple of nights had relented no sleep and I had begun to feel it. Every part of my body ached and it wasn't any help that the stairs weren't stationary. I stumbled down the numerous flights before I finally reached the bottom and entered into the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron waved me over and I flopped down in between them. Ron, slightly annoyed shoved me into the table before pulling his plate back in front of him.

"Harry you look awful." Hermione laughed, "Please tell me you were awake for all your classes today."

I simply nodded before reaching for the steaming potatoes in front of me, they smelt like heaven on earth and eating was the only thing I really cared about at this point. Ron looked at me in pity,

"Man it's Friday night, you can't spend you weekend like this!"

I looked at him, "Well what am I supposed to do!" I managed to get out, spitting my mouth full of potatoes in his face. He wiped them away with his sleeve,

"You know I've been working on this spell…" Hermione added into the conversation with a playful look on her face. I started to laugh and as a result inhaled the potatoes that I was working on, which sent me into quite a coughing fit.

"Pass." I managed to get out. Hermione laughed, and shrugged her shoulders. Okay but let me know if you changed your mind.

"I seriously doubt it Hermione." I added as I reached for some steak shoveling it into my mouth. After I had finished eating we headed back up to the common room and warmed up by the fire. Seamus and Dean had started a chess game and I leaned over to watch. Seamus was losing so badly within the first ten minutes that I decided to give him some tips, but Dean shushed me away pretty soon after so I gave up and went back to the fire. To my surprise I noticed Ron sitting there with Hermione fast asleep on his shoulder.

"What the-Ron?!" I half whispered half yelled,

"Shut the-shhhhhhh stop!" He frantically gestured at me, "It just happened okay, leave me alone!"

"Well could you wake her up so we can go do something?!" I asked smiling suspiciously.

"Are you crazy Mate?! Just go do something by yourself!" He protested and I rolled my eyes and couldn't hold back a laugh.

I decided to visit Hagrid, I hadn't talked to him in awhile and missed his company. Grabbing my father's old cloak I snuck out from the common room trying not to draw too much attention. I was almost out of the school unnoticed when I saw her. Chloe was sneaking through the halls to, I almost called out to her before I remembered I was invisible. So instead I watched as she crept around the corner and paced in front of the hallway wall three times before the large room of requirement door appeared and she disappeared inside.

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea, totally forgetting about Hagrid I ran in behind her and slid in through the doors before it snap shut. I hoped I hadn't made too much noise but as I looked around Chloe didn't seem to notice. She was headed over to the book shelf, running her hands over the bindings before picking out a leather bound black one. It was thin, but you could tell it was heavily used. She brought it over to the fire place and laid down in front. To my surprise she pulled out a pen from the bindings and started to write, that's when I realized it was a journal.

"Hey!" I started, completely forgetting she couldn't see me. She jumped three feet in the air and scrambled to her feet wand in hand.

"Ahh no I'm sorry! I forgot!" I said ripping the cloak off of me and holding my hands out in defense. She looked at me and her fiery eyes seemed to calm a bit and she lowered her wand.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped slightly exasperated,

"I just saw you. I don't really know I was going to Hagrid's because Ron is finally living his dream and then I saw you and plans changed." I didn't mean to tell her all that, it just sort of spilt out. And it must have sounded funny because she started to laugh. I had completely forgotten my humiliation that she had caused me earlier and was again entranced by the person standing in front of me. She looked sad, almost exhausted from emotion, I knew how that looked because it was the exact expression I saw everyday in the mirror.

"You have a journal." I questioned, "...and you write with a pen." She laughed, but there was a silence before she answered.

"I guess I'm just traditional." She sat back down in front of the fire. I walked around the room exploring every detail, it was amazing.

"Why Gryffindors colors?" I questioned, "Along with Slytherin…"

She shrugged, "I guess I admire both. Sue me." She laughed out loud, and I smiled.

"I'm sorry. that is completely unheard of. I guess we can no longer talk…" I mocked rolling my eyes at her.

"All the better!" Chloe responded throwing her hands in the air, and rolling her eyes right back at me.

"Ha rude!" I pouted my lips at her. I wandered from sight to sight in the room. Admiring the trinkets she had collected. I could feel her watching me closely as I went. But I did my best to pretend I didn't notice. When I came to the book shelf I noticed a photo on the middle shelf. It was of her and there were also others in the picture, it looked like it had probably been taken at least three years ago, and she hadn't quite gone through her growth spurt yet. There were two adults standing behind her laughing at some unknown joke lost in the past. Her and three goofy looking boys were laughing into the camera. They were all piled on top of her, two of them looked older, and but the third boy was younger than all of them. This was her family… They all looked genuinely happy, smiling up at the camera yet something was off. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I turned to Chloe,

"This is your family?"

She laughed, "Yep all six of us."

"Your lucky." I answered smiling down at the picture, "They look like a lot of fun."

As I laid in bed it hit me. What was off about that photo, it didn't move. It was a still photo of her family.


	9. Chapter 9

CHLOE

If I thought any other year was hard it was nothing compared to sixth year. On top of all the homework, Quidditch season would be starting soon, and I was going to have to fight for my position at tryouts. It was a Saturday morning and I had officially survived another week managing the mountains of homework which I was avoiding at the moment. I took a hot and steamy shower, got dressed in jeans, a tee shirt, and fuzzy socks and then headed down for breakfast. As I entered into the mess hall Draco waved me over, my eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table as I went and I caught Harry's eyes. We both smiled in greeting and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I sat down.

"How'd you sleep?" Draco asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Fine." I replied warmly, smiling as I grabbed some warm biscuits from the dish in front of me. Draco had been acting extremely apologetic since the kiss, and although it was nice at first, it was getting to be quite annoying. I knew however he felt awful and was trying to make up for it, so I put up with it. As soon as we all finished eating I decided to grab my broom and head out to practice, I was dying to be the seeker this year and determined to beat out Draco for it based on the talent, not the money, that I would bring to the team.

As soon as I got out on the field I was overwhelmed by the smells. The scent of the freshly cut grass wafted through the air, I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes. I had missed this more than anything. I had a Nimbus 2001, which I had saved up for and bought myself. And although it wasn't the newest broom on the market it cut through the air like a champion. I swung my right leg over the broom and kicked off the ground hard. It soared into the air, butterflies filled my stomach and for a moment I couldn't breath. It had been way too long. For a little bit I stopped and dangled in the air. Fifty feet up I could finally think straight. I scanned the grounds. The morning had that crisp feel to it, and the autumn fog hung low on the grounds. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, it didn't get much better than this. I leaned forward on my broom and shot towards the ground at a mind boggling speed, at the last second I veered up and soared back into the air and over to the goal posts. Weaving in and out of the goals I shot my hand out and smacked them as I past, making a loud clanging noise with each slap. I zipped over to the over side of the field, leaning down hard, racing faster and faster. My face stung and the air whipped around me and I whooped aloud and dived for the imaginary snitch in front of me. Losing my balance and I spiraled off my broom onto the grass, and laid there for a minute looking at the sky. Getting up and I spat the dirt out of my mouth laughing to myself. Good thing I was near the ground, and good thing nobody saw that. I jumped back onto my broom, and practiced turns and dives until my hands were so numb they could no longer grip my broom.

I headed back up to the castle feeling quite invigorated. My stomach growled loudly, and I made a quick detour to the kitchen, a regular habit of mine that bothered the house elves. However there was a in particular elf that had taken a liking to me. His name was Dobby, and although he was quite a handful, he was willing to snitch me food so a friendship bloomed between the two of us.

"Psst Dobby!" I whispered as I peered my head in the doorway, the elves all looked at me. Many of them rolling their eyes in annoyance. Some of them waved, but many of them pretended to not see me at all. Dobby ran over, his ears flopping with each step, and wide smile spreading on his face.

"Missus Chloe! What an honour!" I smiled back at him, laughing at his funky clothing.

"Yes Dobby! Hello! Do you think you could score me some pastries today? I'm absolutely starved!"

"Of course Missus!" He nodded vigorously, "I think I saw some Lemon Tarts in the back even!"

"What a clever elf! My favorite!" He bobbed off to the back of the kitchen, returning moments later with a magnificent Lemon Tart in his tiny hands.

"Thank you so much Dobby! I must be going! See you later." I grasped his hands in gratitude and picked up the tart, mouth watering. I began to load the thing into my mouth as I sped down the hallway to the room of requirement to stash my broom. The moment I entered though my spirits were dashed. The room was trashed, my posters and books ripped and scattered across the floor. The couches were overturned and the fire stomped out, soot stained the floor around it. I gulped down the lump in my throat, and reached for the shattered picture of my family, left smashed on the floor. That's when I saw it, first in the reflection of the broken glass, and then when I looked up on the wall. There were large red letters written violently on the wall where my shelf used to be, as it now lay overturned on the floor. My heart pounded in my ears, and fear crept into my heart, tears brimmed my eyes, making it hard to read. But it was not to be mistaken, the letters clearly spelt out "Mudblood" on my wall.

My secret was out. The panic rose, I began to hyperventilate, I dropped the picture grasped so tightly in my hand that the broken glass had cut it open. I ran to the door and threw it open, I needed to breath. I sprinted down the hall, going anywhere, anywhere to get away from the shambles of my reality. I whipped around the corner and out into the open air of the back of the castle. I didn't stop however, I ran down the hill at full speed until my legs were going so fast that the rest of me couldn't keep up. I tripped, rolling down to the bottom of the hill, and then curling up in a ball, my head in burrowed into my hands. I felt it coming, the sobs rising in my throat. I hadn't cried in a long time but the fear was over taking me. Body aching sobs escaped my lips, I stifled them the best I could but it didn't do much good.

When I had finally pulled myself back mostly together, I made my way back to the castle. Sticks were poking out of my hair, and dirt was streaked across my face. I tried to keep my head down but there was only so much I could do, and I was eventually spotted.

"Chloe!" I voiced yelled at me from behind. I hung my head lower and walked faster, trying to escape them.

"Chloe stop!" This time I recognized the voice, it was that Ravenclaw girl...Sarah. I turned in surprise. She ran up to me, concern spread openly across her face.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm-" I replied, given away by the crack in my voice. She reached for my hands to comfort me, and I flinched as a sharp pain shot across one of them. I had totally forgotten I had cut one of them. She gasped, seeing the blood, it was a lot worse than I had originally thought.

"We need to get this taken care of right away." She said nodding at me kindly, "Follow me."


	10. Chapter 10

**HARRY**

Her red hair glimmered in the sun, something about that hair just made me crazy. She was surrounded by all her friends and laughing in sync. I had to force my head away, she was dating Dean. This was not something I wanted to mess in. I turned back down to my books when out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Chloe sweeping through the courtyard. I jumped up to join her.

"Hey, where you off to?" I asked, running to catch up to her. She jumped in surprise and looked at me her eyes wide.

"Oh, nothing. Just homework." She whispered back hurriedly, she hung her head low.

"Well how about we go and do something together, just for fun ya know?" I replied and jogged in front of her, cutting her off.

"I can't Harry, not tod-" Her voice cracked and she avoided my gaze. That's when I noticed, the puffy eyes, and bandaged hand. Gosh I was so stupid sometimes!

I gasped loudly, "What happened? Are you alright?" I reached for her hand and she flinched away in pain.

"Harry-" Her voice cracked again and she struggled not to cry.

"It's okay, just follow me." I swung my arm around her shoulders and led her to the nearest empty classroom. Once in, I shut the doors behind us and she shrugged me off.

"Chloe…" I started towards her,

"I just can't Harry. Not today." She began to sob, "I just cut myself, and I'm fine! I am perfectly fine!"

Tears were streaming down her face, and I was in total shock. I didn't know what to do or say, crying girls are not my speciality, yet I seemed to run into this problem repeatedly.

"I don't know how they found out… What are they going to do to me?" She looked at me, her large hazel eyes seemed to have sparks flying out of them. I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Nothing. They won't do anything to you, I promise." She buried her face into my chest and began to slow her breathing.

"Let me see your hand." I looked down at her pulling away.

"No really it's fine." She sniffled, Drawing her hands behind her back. I reached for her arm and she let it fall out in between us. I grabbed it and slowly began to unwrap the dressings as she flinched in pain. The bandages fell off revealing several large open gashes in her palm. I looked up at her in complete shock.

"How did this happen? What is going on?" She shook her head, and tears began to brim her eyes.

"I can't tell you." She whispered back, "I just cut it on some glass, it was an accident." I began to rewrap the cuts. She grimaced at each tag on the cloth, but stayed quiet. I finished wrapping up and she stepped into me, her gaze focused on her feet.

"Don't tell anyone, please. I don't want to draw a lot of attention." She turned her head up at me, and suddenly our faces were very close. I could feel her hot breath on my neck, and my heart began to race. I ran my hands over her her shoulders and arms slowly.

"I swear." I whispered, we stood there for a minute, and then she drew away. She looked at me, confused, her chest heaving, and then she turned and left the room. My heart sunk, what just happened?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHLOE**

That night rendered no sleep. I was thinking about too much to even get in a blink. My mind was spinning, the only person who knew about my room was Harry. He must have found out. But why would he care? He wasn't a Slytherin, and had no reason to blackmail me… or at least I am pretty sure he didn't. Unless he knew… but how would he? None of this was my fault! My throat tightened, and I pulled myself up. The sky was still black, but I was going crazy just thinking in bed. I quietly threw some warm clothes on and snuck out of the dorms. Ever since I was little I have never been scared of the dark, but at what can hide in the dark, that terrifies me. So once I found out I was a wizard, and monsters were real, that fear heightened immensely. Creeping around the castle at night definitely made my hair stand on end, but at the same time it was addicting. I could be the one hiding in the dark. At first I didn't know where I was going, wandering aimlessly through the castle. Eventually I made my way down to the dining hall, and sat at one of the Slytherin tables. I laid my head down on the cool wood and took in the scent of fresh polish.

"Chloe…" Someone was rubbing my back, I blinked awake and looked up. Sarah peered down at me, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What time is it…?" I asked, completely disoriented from the night before.

"Early.." she laughed, "Like five-thirty last I checked. I was just passing by when I saw you. Everything alright? Did you sleep here last night?" I yawned loudly and stretched awake.

"Um yeah…I guess. I better be going then." I laughed awkwardly as I stood up, slightly embarrassed at the fact that I had been caught sleeping in the great hall.

"I'll walk you there." She said beaming at me, and my stomach sunk. I nodded politely and we left the hall together. It was a good thing Sarah was such a talker because I didn't have any idea of the kind of conversation that would be appropriate considering how we had met in the first place. I laughed as she made light of Umbridge, and found that I was really beginning to take liking to this girl. She was clever, you could tell just by listening to her, but she didn't have that know it all tone that most Ravenclaws did. We came to the descent of the dungeons and parted. I turned and ran the rest of the way down to the dorms determined to look a thousand times better by the time breakfast rolled around. I grabbed some clean clothes, pulled my hair into a loose bun, threw some warm water on my face, and dashed back down to the showers. By the time I was all cleaned up, breakfast had already started and I was breathlessly late and starving. I made my way to the Slytherin table avoiding the prodding stares, feeling quite pleased with myself to have washed up so nicely, and determined to have a productive day. Sitting by Draco I spooned myself a large serving of bread pudding.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning!" He turned to me smiling,

"Still could get worse." I laughed bitterly, smiling back at him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "But it could also get better. I have something for you, ya know… to make up for...you know what…" He said quietly, blushing all the way to the roots of his white blonde hair.

"Draco! You didn't…" I began but he drew out a velvet cloth wrapped with something wrapped inside, and pushed it gently into my hand. I began to unwrap it slowly, inside was a sliver Thestral Pendant, it's leathery wings were stretched out with pride, and it appeared to be in mid flight. Its eyes were glowing white stones, and the body gleamed in the morning light. I looked up at him, my hand clasped over the necklace.

"How did you…?"

"I saw you practicing the charm in the common room late one night our third year," he laughed shyly, "Most of the kids wouldn't know what it was...I did. It's beautiful." I gawked at him, and he quickly surged on.

"But the best part is that it'll glow hot when you're in danger, you know to warn you." He looked away from me quickly and down at his plate of food.

"I love it." I whispered sincerely and picking up both sides of the chain I strung it around my neck, tucking it underneath my robes. Draco smiled at me blushing furiously, and then turned back to Crabbe and Goyle to banter about the injustice of being a Slytherin at Hogwarts. I turned the charm over in my hand smiling to myself in spite of everything.

"Draco…" I began with a new confidence that surprised me, he looked back, his eyebrows raised seductively.

"We should meet tonight, maybe go on a walk down to the lake." I said smiling sweetly. He nodded surprised, and I excused myself heading to the library. Alone time with Draco Malfoy would give me a chance to figure if he was the one who knew my secret or not, and if he didn't some alone time in general with him wouldn't hurt. Leaving the great hall I spied Harry laughing with his friends at their table. I couldn't help but curse myself for the previous night, no one saw me cry before, now it felt like everyone had. It was a humiliating thought. I made a beeline for the library, and while Madam Pinch was distracted by some loud first years I snuck into the restricted section.

"Lumos." I whispered holding my wand out, and shielding away from the windows with my hand. Although it was plenty bright outside, the back of the library always seemed to have a deficiency of light. I drew a finger along the bindings careful to read the whole title, it had to be here somewhere…

"Who? When did you see them come in?" Madam Pinches voice drifted through the closed door and it creaked as she grabbed the door handle.

"Nox." I whispered just in case the light could be seen from that far.

"Well who was it then? Pearce spit it out." she questioned as she let herself in. I cursed under my breathe, and tucked myself against the far shelf. Noting to myself to hex Pearce, a second year, later for ratting me out, I tiptoed away from the door as quickly as I could while staying silent. Last time I got caught without permission Snape nearly skinned me alive, saying that if I had just asked he would've given me a note. I was just had been too lazy to ask then... and now. I peaked through the shelves, and as she came around the corner I tucked myself on the other side of the book's, careful to steer clear of the big empty spots on the shelves. Getting an idea I quickly pulled out my wand and directed it at the door.

"Aberto…" I whispered, with a loud whine the door swung open. Madam Pinch immediately turned back and assuming the intruder had slipped out, and followed suit. Closing the door tightly behind her. I breathed out heavily in relief. The book had to be around here somewhere… I kept looking. Then it caught my eye, the bright red binding, even though it was an old book it was still in pristine condition, no one wanted to touch it. _Except one_, I thought and couldn't help but smile to myself. I tucked the book under my robes and made my way back to the door, peeking through first and when no one was looking dashing out behind some regular shelves. I picked a couple more books to stack on top to keep from looking suspicious and stole a sleeve of a particularly large volume cover up the one from the restricted section.

"Didn't think Professor Snape had assigned anything." Madam Pince said, eyeing my emerald robes suspectedly.

"I just like to stay on top of things." I replied with my most innocent smile, and left as fast as I could without looking guilty. I didn't stop til I was safe in my four poster bed curtains drawn, only then did I unwrap the book from the false sleeve, and ran my fingers over the embossed black writing,

_Integrity Throughout the Magical Ages_

I laughed at the irony of the title. Taking out my wand, I taped the cover.

"Revelio" The red cover melted away to display a black bound cover. The jagged now white letters spelling out,

_The Secrets of the Darkest Art _

_By Owle Bullock_

A shiver ran through my body and I traced my fingers over the binding and opened the rustic cover gently. The smell of old parchment and dust wafted into the air, and I sneezed into my robes a couple times before I got the sense to smack the book down on the floor a couple of times to rid it of the loose particles clinging to the cover. Pulling out a well used notebook covered in my hand writing I made myself comfortable in the warm sheets began study once again.

Six o'clock came around and I decided it was time to meet up with Draco. I pulled on a swimsuit and layered over it then ran to get a quick glimpse in the mirror. Trying to convince myself I looked okay, I hurried down the stairs to the common room. He was down in front of the fire talking in whispered tones to the two meat heads Crabbe and Goyle, I approached slowly.

"Hey er-" I began awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh I thought you were going to stand me up." He raised his eyebrows cooly at me. I rolled my eyes back at him,

"I considered it." He stood, gave a stern nod to Crabbe and Goyle and led the way out the dungeons. I began to feel squeamish, which was stupid. But for some reason utter dread filled my insides as we walked out to the castle grounds. The early fall air was warm, not quite the bitter cold it was bound to transform to soon. I stuffed my hands deep into my pockets.

"Can you see them?" I asked,

"See what?"

"Thestrals. You know... my patronus." A grave look came over Draco's face, for a moment I detected agony, but it quickly hid itself.

"Not always, I didn't used to be able to I mean. I only put together what it was because of your patronus and that oaf Hagrid's lessons last year." We fell into an uncomfortable silence and I cursed myself under my breathe for such a sensitive question.

He broke the silence, "I want to show you something."

I nodded and followed him on a beaten down path leading to the Forbidden Forest along edge of the lake.

"We're not supposed to go in there," I began- he smirked back at me and pushed forward through the cluster of trees and ducked under the front branches, I followed and came to a little opening in the trees revealing a cliff edge drop off to the lake of at least 20 feet. I gaped down at it,

"It's beautiful but what are we looking at-" My words caught in my mouth when I noticed Draco ripping off his robes until he was left bare chested and wearing a pair of purple swim trunks.

"No…" I breathed smiling in spite of myself, predicting what was about to come next. Without hesitation Draco took three leaping bounds off the cliff edge and dived into the water below whooping as loud as he could. I ran to the edge, just to witness him resurface and gesture for me to join him. Ducking back I shook my head to myself. This boy was full of surprises, and pulled out my wand from the folds of my robes and unlayered myself til I was standing quite alone in my swimsuit. Taking a deep breath I took three steps away from the edge, my hands began to shake.

"Here I go." I whispered to myself and ran off the drop at full speed. Even if I had wanted to have stopped and bail, I couldn't have. My stomach flew up into my throat, but before I had even a proper chance to panic, I hit the water. I sunk into the watery depths the cold water seemed to finds its way under my skin. Kicking hard to the surface of the water.

"Okay," I laughed spitting water from my mouth. "Okay, that was fantastic."

"Oh that's not all." He said, and with a twinkling look in his eye he began to swim back to the cliff edge. I followed curiosity welling up inside of me. The cliff jutted up but obvious stairs has been blasted into the rock with magic, however they had been worn with time to smooth shining surfaces. As we swam Draco surprisingly curved away from the stairs into more shallow depths and over to a little fold in the rocks that I would have not noticed if he had not been leading. He grasped the edge and dodged behind, disappearing into the crevice. I followed around the crevice nothing was there. I placed my hand against the hard cold rock and pushed but nothing gave way. Draco had disappeared, I looked around completely dumbfounded.

"Can I trust you?" I whipped my head around, Draco was somehow now standing behind me in the water with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I gasped and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Can I trust you?" He repeated, his eyes now full of wonder and excitement. "I am about to let you in on a time old Malfoy secret. Something that if my father knew I wanted to show you would skin me alive. So…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes, you can trust me." He reached out and gently touched my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine and with a determined look began to walk forcefully behind the crevice again, and straight at the solid rock pulling me as he went. I followed completely nonplussed at what was supposed to happen but as soon as he got close enough to collide he disappeared into the rock, with nothing but his hand, clutched to mine, still visible. It was a curious sight, the hand sticking through the rock from no apparent body, yet it was happening. I felt a tug and almost laughed out loud at the madness of it all, and then closing my eyes I began to walk into the rock. Instead of the hard smack that I was expecting I felt like I was marching through a warm waterfall, a soft breeze hit my face and I opened my eyes to let out an audible gasp. We were in a vast chamber filled with cascading waterfalls and many different pools billowing steam. Some of them bubbled with different colored liquids, or were completely black and bottomless, while others gave the scent of roses and warm homemade bread that made you want to sink into their depths. Purple and blue crystals lined the walls, and when the light hit them they bask the whole cavity with glittering lights. The effect was fascinating. Draco had let go of my hand and was now bounding around the chamber with obvious excitement.

"What do you think?" He laughed, and paused to study my reaction. When I didn't answer right away he began to wring his hand and look at me more expectantly.

"I mean it's not like Egypt obviously…" he chuckled nervously, but I cut him off.

"Its… I can't...I love Magic…" I breathed smiling widely at him.

"Brilliant!" He laughed, "Come and try the pink pool, it does wonders."


	12. Chapter 12

HARRY

Quidditch tryouts were more stressful than they had ever been before, now that the fate of the team rested on the carefully considered positions appointed by me. Not to mention Ron was slowing creeping into an anxious mess as time crept closer and closer to the auditions. I kept a sharp eye out for any new students that showed particular skill, as did Mcgonagall, and she furtively kept reminding me of them whenever she spotted me in the halls between classes.

"Harry you ready?" Ron gave me a pleading look.

"Yeah yeah." I said finishing up the paper I was writing. I had promised Ron that I would practice with him before tryouts. I ran up to my trunk to grab my broom and gear. As soon as we were outside on the grounds my spirits began to soar. The warm autumn air was fresh with sea spray, we walked over to the Quidditch pitch. Even with simple passes Ron was so nervous he dropped the most simple ones.

"Harry do you think you could postpone tryouts til ya' know. Just so you can have more time to prepare."

"Ron!" I laughed, "You still have a week, and you played last year so odds are you'll do just fine!" I said reassuringly, Ron gave a nod as if he was trying to comfort himself, but then turned a shade of yellow and touched to the ground carefully. We practiced blocks, and flying in general, within an hour Ron was performing so badly that I thought it would be better to quit before he lost all faith in himself.

"Maybe that's all for today, after all you have been off all Summer!" I chirped positively, trying to raise his spirits. He grunted in response and followed me as we walked out of the pitch and began to make our way back to the castle. We mounted our brooms and began to fly, racing to different points and crashing plenty. Rons mood seemed to have risen, and we were about to enter the castle when a head of white blonde hair caught the corner of my eye, emerging from trees in the distance. Thinking fast I grabbed ron and pulled him down behind the wall.

"Wha- ARG!" I put a finger to my lips and he raised my eyebrows back at me.

"Follow me." I mounted my broom again and flew low to the ground hiding behind barriers as I went. We circled behind him and took cover in the trees he had just exited.

"Harry…" Ron began exasperated, but I knew Malfoy was up to something and would not be perturbed. I narrowed at my eyes, he seemed to have been laughing at something, and that's when I noticed a girl with long dark hair emerge from behind him.

"Harry isn't that that girl…ya know… that beat you?"

"Yeah." I breathed, "Wheres Crabbe and Goyle?"

"You know Harry usually when I take a girl in the creepy forest I don't bring my big lunk head sidekicks." Ron smirked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well what do you think they were doing, I mean what if Malfoy is hiding something in the Forbidden Forest? That'd be a really good hiding place Ron!" I protested at the look of humor on Ron's face.

"Harry I mean you've only dated Cho, but you're not that thick. Malfoy alone in the forest...with a girl. I mean what'd you be doing?"

I could feel heat rising to my face and turned away from Ron so he couldn't see. Malfoy and Chloe looked like they were actually enjoying each other's company, she kept shoving him in laughter as they walked.

"Oh." I replied, the words just have formed in my mouth.

"But you know what is weird," Ron began looking after them thoughtfully,

"Malfoy actually is acting like a decent person?" I asked bitterly.

"Well that, and they look like they just got out of the showers or something…" Barely hearing him, I stood up. The couple were far off now and only the laughter was faintly heard bubbling over the hills. The sound put a scowl on my face, I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Let's get inside." I mumbled to Ron feeling immensely embarrassed. He shrugged and followed after me back up to the castle. When we got back to the common room I mumbled something about having left a quill in the great hall and set off stuffing my invisibility cloak under my robes. The sun was setting and the corridor was flooded in a soft pink glow. Half running, half walking, I made my way down to the Room of Requirement careful not to draw too much attention to myself as I went.

"Potter." A sneering voice drawled behind me, I stopped in my track and feeling thoroughly annoyed turned to face Snape.

"And where are you headed to this lovely evening?" His face twitched in annoyance.

"I-the library." I lied, fully aware that I was walking in the opposite direction.

"You'd think after 6 years you'd know that the library is that way." His crooked finger pointed away from the Room of Requirement.

"Right er- I just got turned around." I said and having no other choice began to walk back down the hallway. Trying to decide when I could turn back and Snape would no longer be lurking. Turning the corner I spotted a familiar face.

"Chloe?" I ran up to her, she jumped in surprise and stuffed something under her cloak.

"Oh Harry! Hi!" She laughed nervously.

"What was that?" I laughed, taking a playful swipe at her arms which were hidden. She sidestepped me, getting out of my reach.

"Just a book." She answered, taking a step back.

"Just a book?" I laughed, "What are you cheating in potions?"

"Yup that's it. I am definitely cheating in potions. We don't all have your natural ability in potions." She said giving me a wary eye, and then they sparkled and she added, "After all, all you have is just a book."

I looked at her confused, she knew about the prince? We stood there for several minutes just staring at each other, then Snape appeared from around the corner dragging Draco Malfoy by the collar engaging in a heated argument that stopped abruptly when they noticed us.

"Fullmer! Potter! What are you doing in the corridors? Get to your common rooms immediately!" Asking no questions I darted away and back to the common room, full of renewed curiosity.


	13. Chapter 13

CHLOE

My papers splayed over the ground in front of the fire, hours and hours worth of research, and I was still so completely confused. I rolled my eyes and pushed my hair back out of my face.

"Okay okay okay…" I mumbled to myself and began to reorganize all the information.

"Horcruxes, prophecy, muggle born…who would care?" Sliding different papers into different piles, lining up things that matched.

"I still don't...UGH!" I smacked down a particularly old weathered letter down onto the ground, the fire flickered and I stared into it.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted to myself hopelessly. These were dark dark times, and they were about to become a whole lot worse.

"Quidditch tryouts!" Pansey croaked into my ear fervently, "I think I am going to go just to watch. Gryffindors' was plenty entertaining. It's today right?"

That week had flown by, partially due to the fact that I was so incredibly nervous for Quidditch tryouts I would give anything to slow time, and partially because I was so busy with homework and practicing I didn't have any time to be bored.

"Yeah today, can't wait..." I mumbled back to Pansy, feeling like I was about to pass out and throw up all at the same time. Sensing my anxiety she gave me what was supposed to be reassuring pat.

"You're going to do great, just don't think too much about it."

I nodded back and shoving the rest of my lunch into my mouth I made a break for the girls dormitories to get changed.

Shouldering my broom I began to make my way down to the pitch, my stomach doing flipflops over and over again in my stomach. The pitch was sprinkled in green and sliver, kids engaging in excited whispering as they anticipated tryouts to start.

"Fullmer!" A voice called behind me,

"Jack!" I laughed and ran to hug him, "Are you Captain this year? Congrats!" Jack Taylor was a tall seventh year with a toothy smile. He had played since my first year and was one of the best chasers the Slytherin team had ever known.

He tossed me a quaffle, "Ready to win the cup?" He smiled at me, but I could see the determination etched in his face.

"Slow down mate, I haven't even made the team yet." I replied tossing the quaffle back to him and mounting my broom.

"Well then you better make this a bloody good tryout!" He shouted, I kicked off the ground and he chucked the red ball as hard as he could straight into the air. I blasted after it catching it smoothly and arched back to the goal posts making a clean shot in. A loud whistle sounded and everyone hurried to gather round Taylor, I retrieved the quaffle and floated back down above the crowd.

"Alright! We are going to make this simple. Seekers here! Keepers here! Chasers here! And Beaters here!" Everyone grumbled and split into their areas. There were a dozen or more seekers, half a dozen Beaters and Chasers, and only a handful of fourth and fifth years going for Keeper.

"Fullmer, if you could round up the Chasers and Keepers, have them form groups of two on one. And Just practice one per goal that'd be great!" Taylor shouted at me, I nodded and began to walk to the other side of the pitch.

"Alright you heard him, Keepers and Chasers this way! Pair off, two to three Chasers per Keeper!" They began to split and I had gotten them each a turn at the pitch when Taylor finally had come to join us.

"I have us our Beaters and a Seeker, scrawny kid but he's actually pretty good." He whispered to me, I glanced at the group and my heart sunk.

"Crabbe and Goyle? You chose those two lunkheads?"

"Didn't have much a choice did I? They're not that good at aiming but when they hit it, they hit it hard… plus we got some mean complaints from Goyles father last year when he was cut. Made some promises that if he should be cut again I don't want to see him follow through with. So what do we have here?"

I pointed out the lousy first years that I had paired first so he could ignore them,

"Just some first years trying out flying for the first time I think… But then a couple of decent Chasers and a Keeper that's worth looking, but then Holland-er I mean Colin of course." I laughed, he nodded grimly and shouted everyone down. Colin was our keeper from last year, and a good one at that.

"Okay, there will only be one Keeper needed and two Chasers because I myself will be the third. Cosewell and Holland, I want you two by the goal posts. Brown, Thompson, Davis, and Fullmer," He nodded at me, "on the ground. The rest of you are dismissed sorry, maybe next year. Cosewell you first against Davis and Brown please, You each have three separate shots to make, Cosewell your job is to stop them. Go!"

The three of them shot into the air, Davis made his first shot but the rest of them air balled, Brown however gave Cosewell a run for his money making two out of the three shots, but partially because Cosewell had almost fallen off his broom when he snuck the shots in. Taylor gave me a sort of pleading look and I kicked off into the air along with Holland and Thompson.

"You first!" I nodded at Thompson and tossed him the quaffle. Watching him he was actually quite good, swerving to cause a false sense of direction and them pivoting back. He ended up making one of the shots, but Holland was good at what he did and quite skilled at keeping the balls out of the goal posts. He gave me back the ball looking a bit crestfallen.

"You did good, really!" I tried to reassure him. Then I turned in the air back to face Colin who grinned at me dauntingly. He was tall with a mop of dark hair, dark brown eyes and cute dimples that showed themselves when he laughed, we were really close friends on the team but never saw each other during classes because he was a year older than me.

"Scared?" He jeered at me, grinning.

"Only a bit." I winked back at him, and dove straight at him but he was ready, I pretended to slip, dropping the ball, Colin relaxed laughing, but right before the quaffle had quite fallen out of range I kicked it as hard as I could sending it straight into the left post.

"Lucky! That was so lucky!" He cried back at me.

"Ready for the other lucky two?" I laughed at him, retrieving the quaffle from the ground, scoring twice more on him we glided back down to the ground together laughing.

"Well I had to let you get the most didn't I? Don't you want to make the team?" He teased, I rolled my eyes back.

"Alright so Colin, Chloe, and um-Thompson?"

"Archie." Thompson added breathlessly smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright and Archie, everyone else, you're good to go." Taylor added.

After receiving our robes we all headed back to the castle discussing strategies, completely starving, covered in mud, and buzzing with excitement for the upcoming season.


	14. Chapter 14

**HARRY**

"Ah their back!" Ron buzzed in my ear as the Slytherin team trudged in from their tryouts. I whipped my head around to get a good look, Crabbe and Goyle led, talking to each other in low tones with looks of triumph on their faces. The rest of the team sauntered in after them, covered in mud and patting each other on the backs.

"Well looks like Crabbe and Goyle are the new beaters… Taylor's back as a chaser as well as Holland as Keeper, but they have a new seeker…" Recognizing a long brown ponytail emerge from the middle of the parade my mouth dropped open, " and Chloe as a Chaser?"

"I knew she looked familiar! No she's been on the team before! She's quite good actually.." Ron said thoughtfully shoving a meat pie in his mouth and spilling gravy all over his homework. Hermione cleaned it off with a quick wave of her wand and he continued,

"I think she only started her fourth year too, but she's a natural! Can move really fast, and turn on a dime. I always wondered why she was never a Seeker but then again Malfoy was always the Seeker before. Wait!" His eyes narrowed as he scanned the group a second time. "Is Malfoy not playing this year?"

"Guess not." My mind spun, he must be busy with whatever else he was devoting his time to, I turned back to Ron,

"Well I think we can beat them, we've got some pretty good chasers after all and how smart can their captain really be if Crabbe and Goyle are their beaters!" I laughed and stole one more glance at Chloe, remembering the night before. I had forgotten to tell Hermione and Ron about it, and was itching for some alone time to do so. I took a big scoop of mash potatoes and shoved them into my mouth, the warmth from then heated my whole body up.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight." Swallowing hard, I grabbed a roll from one of the emptying platters. Ron was still a bit distracted by the slytherin team, but Hermione turned her attention to me. "Ill let you know what happens." I said smiling, trying to reassure myself that I would finally get some answers. We finished up dinner and headed back to the common room, but it wasn't long til I was heading back out the portrait hole to Dumbledore's office. Our last meeting had not been what I was expecting, and I was still a little at a loss at what Dumbledore expected me to use the information he was giving me for. If it came down to a duel, knowing where Voldemort came from was not going to change very much. Taking a deep breath I approached the gargoyle.

"Acid Pops"

The morning came alot sooner then I thought, my eyes burned, my ears were ringing, I could barely stay awake. The hot cocoa seemed to take the edge off, I brushed off with some excuse that I needed to take a shower and excused myself from breakfast. Hermione gave me a critical look as I left the great hall. Not knowing where else to go I left to the library trying to take a second before classes would start. Like usual Madam Pince gave me a wary eye as I passed through back to the defense against the dark arts section. Pulling a big black book off the shelf I peered over the top of it. The windows were full of fresh morning light cascading onto the shady depths of the bookshelves. A loud bang sounded from the other aisle and a couple books flew out their places in the shelves, slapping down on the floor. I jumped, and an angry huff sounded around the corner,

"Chloe!" The girl jumped so high that she banged her head on the top shelf.

"Oh! Hey!" She smiled at me hastily, tucking another book behind her back.

"What brings you to the library..?"

"I-I same as you…" she whispered, giving me a wary smile.

"And what am I doing…?" I smirked a little.

"...R-reading?" She laughed, her eyebrows raised.

"Ah so close…" I replied giving her a crooked smile. She shuffled back and replaced a book back on the shelf.

"It's nothing." She laughed back at me, "Just doing some research. It's nothing."

"Nothing?" I questioned swiping the book back off the shelf, she tried to pull it out of my hands but I held it up above her reach.

"Hey!"

"Just curious!" I gazed over the silver embossed title. "The Heir of Slytherin… sounds like a real page turner…" I smirked back at her.

"Oh yeah, because you Gryffindors got it all together." She rolled her eyes back at me. I followed her over to a desk covered in a splayed array of papers and ink stains.

"Wow mate, you've got a real setup here."

"Yeah yeah…" she laughed nervously and tried to sweep her papers all together and out of site.

"No no! Let me help!" I pulled her back from the desk, and took her spot in the chair.

"Harry!" She tried to pull me out, but I locked my feet under the foot bar and began to I ruffle through the papers…

"So what class is having you research blood status… and prophecies?"

"Um…" Her eyebrows furrowed, "...Ancient Studies…"

"Well what is it for? I mean researching what about it?" Chloe gave me a calculating look, and then seemed to decide something.

"So hypothetically…" She started but hesitated, leaning against a shelf, "never mind." giving an awkward laugh she blushed furiously and began to brush up her papers up again.

"No no." I flattened my hands against the desk. "Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically, would you say that…" She stopped and took a deep breathe, I motioned for her to continue. " I'm trying to find where you would be able to find a prophecy of your own... I mean if there was one. Like do they tell you that one was made for you… or do you just have to find it. It's just they never really talk about it in class, like what would you do if it was you… I'm sorry nevermind." She covered her face with her hands and smiled embarrassingly.

"Um… Honestly I have no idea…" I ran my hands through my hair, trying to think. "I don't think they would tell you, I mean most the time knowing what it said isn't going to make a difference anyways. It'll probably happen nonetheless. But yeah I get what you mean." I straightened my glasses. Chloe slid down to the ground sitting cross legged, a funny look on her face.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. Kind of dumb though."

"Yeah," I agreed, "just a bit." A eery silence filled the space between us.

"Well congrats on Quidditch!" She piped up cheerfully, obviously trying to find a new subject to relate over.

"Oh yeah thanks! You too! I had no idea you played." She laughed, and for the first time I noticed the subtle dimples in her cheeks that appeared when she smiled.

"Er yeah I do! Off and in though, not quite as intense as some."

Our conversation wandered and before I knew it students were headed to their first class. We both scrambled to stand, and saying hasty goodbyes we parted our separate ways.


End file.
